


Dance With Destiny

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Balinor Ambrosius wasn’t certain what caught his attention.





	Dance With Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> Based on my own prompt:
> 
> "Renaissance period. Characters A and B meet at a winter themed masquerade ball."

Balinor Ambrosius wasn’t certain what caught his attention. It could have been the irritated huff that escaped her when she glanced at Gaius. It could have been the faint wobble when she bowed to Her Majesty, the Queen. Either way, he found himself moving toward her.

She captivated him.

Balinor wasn’t sure why; her mask was a simple swath of black fabric. Her dress was plain. It was nothing like the shimmering fabrics other women wore to the Yule Ball. She wasn’t a noblewoman — that much was clear.

Nor was she a servant and that intrigued him.

Balinor was certain he’d never seen her before. He’d memorised the names and faces of all the people who worked in the castle within a week of being offered a position on the council. It wasn’t deliberate: his brain just seemed to do it of its own volition. But the serving staff appreciated it all the same. Certainly, it was much more than the other councillors managed in their decades of service to the crown.

A cluster of chortling nobles were all that stood between them when the woman turned away, and moved away, her frame tense with irritation. She was heading for the double doors. Balinor quickened his pace and ignored the pang of guilt that surged through him when a burst of instinctive magic compelled the nobles to clear the way, allowing him to pass through uninterrupted.

“Milady,” Balinor said as he reached for her arm without thinking, his cheeks warming with mortification when she almost jumped out of her skin and looked around like a startled stoat. Her goblet clattered to the floor. Her face reddened as the attention of several masked nobles swivelled in their direction. “Sorry,” he announced loudly, ignoring the amused glance from the Queen. “I knocked her goblet. It was an accident.”

The woman gave him an uncertain look as the nobles averted their attention almost immediately, muttering to themselves and laughing. Balinor ignored the hole in the floor that threatened to swallow him whole.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I didn’t see the point in lingering,” the woman answered hesitantly, the fingers of one hand rising to tuck a loose lock of brown hair behind her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip as she did so. It was endearing. Balinor couldn’t ignore the somersaults his stomach began performing as he looked at her.  “I had no one to talk to.”

“You could talk to me.” Discreetly, Balinor tried to wipe his damp palms against his hose. He glanced around and almost gasped upon seeing the Queen miming a stomp of her foot and a gentle sweep of her arm — as though she were dancing. He turned his head fast enough to risk toppling his feathered cap and focused his attention on the stranger before blurting, “Or we could dance. I can request a galliard from the musicians.”

“I couldn’t!” The stranger covered her flaming face with her hands. Her hands were worn from hard work. Balinor swallowed thickly, feeling more smitten with each passing moment. “I don’t know the steps.”

“Don’t worry; most of it is just hopping and clapping hands.” Balinor winked at her and offered his arm with a show of confidence that he didn’t feel. His chest surged with warmth when she released a giggle and took his arm. Her hand felt so sweet as it curled around his elbow. “I’m Balinor. You’re not from around here though.”

“Is the accent so obvious?”

“Accent? No.” Balinor shook his head. He couldn’t help smiling; she’d seemed so horrified at the thought. “I have a knack for remembering the names and faces of serving staff. Yours wasn’t among them.”

“Oh!” The stranger laughed brightly, embarrassed. It sounded like a soft bell. Balinor could listen to that sound all day, and never tire of it. “I don’t work here. I’m just visiting family; Gaius is a cousin of mine.”

Balinor blinked as the opening notes of galliard interrupted their conversation. He glanced at the Queen and shook his head faintly, unsure whether he was pleased or irritated with her meddling. He supposed it didn’t matter. He led his partner onto the dancefloor and took her hand. Smiling, he said quietly, “I’m afraid I’m at a disadvantage now. You know who I am. You’re still a mystery, however. Is there a name to go with that smile?”

“Hunith.” A smile bloomed on her face. “Hunith Harwood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
